Wilting Flower
by Intrapersonal xx
Summary: This is a story about desperation, lust, and love? Read and you will become enthralled. Guaranteed or your wasted time back. Review if you love! Review if you hate!
1. Wilting Flower

Wowzwers!! I am a first timer in this whole crazy world of fan fiction! I want to be a writer of some sort when I grow up so I thought "Hey! Great Practice!" I love honest reviews!! But please don't be RUDE!

This is a one sided story! So if you were expecting love you can leave! (WOW! Great song lyric should be used!) And has a little bit of SLASH!! DUN DUN DUNNN I don't know whether or not I am going to turn this into a consistent flow of chapters or what (WEIRDO)! It pretty much depends on the FEEDBACK!

**Mmmkay so I've come back to edit this and make it better nothing major has really changed just better writing style. I'm doing it on all the other chapters too. This is the better of the two stories so I want it too be at its best. I think I'll just keep revising it when I add chapters. lol.**

**Listening To: "The Jimmy Choos" by Chester French. Amazing sooonnng.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was cold.

It was raining.

But she persisted like the creeping feeling of her untimely heartbreak.

"He's not coming," said Blaise, impatiently looking at his watch, "face it Pansy he chose **him** over **us**."

She knew exactly who "him" was: Harry Potter, besting her in everything when it came to Draco.

She looked up to see a particularly defiant raindrop refusing to fall from the brim of her umbrella. It just kept waiting for something almost climatic, like her.

"That's it I'm leaving! Happy _**fucking**_ birthday. You have managed to yet again make even your birthday about Draco." shouted Blaise into the dense, saturated surroundings, as though he was showing his anguish directly towards her.

"If he even does come tell him I said to stop being such a selfish bastard." This time she knew she hadn't just made herself suffer but also Blaise, her best friend.

His suffering was a mere slap on the wrist compared to Pansy's torment.

On her 20th birthday she was left alone in the rain of her, Blaise, and Draco's favorite childhood playground.

"You did this to yourself, stupid stupid girl," a voice inside her head mentally reprimanded her, damaging her already injured confidence.

If one was to look at Pansy in this exact moment they would see her as a beautiful young woman with an unreadable, emotionless face. They would see her as one with no feelings, a ghost of a beautiful woman, oh how they were wrong.

But she continued to wait. She would always wait, no matter what happened she would always wait for love.

She looked around the playground, the cake had literally melted away, all her presents from her friends were ruined, scattered all across the playground.

"Five more minutes," she muttered weakly to herself.

After thirty minutes she saw a couple walking hand in hand across from the play ground. One of them had a peculiar disarray of white-blonde hair and noticed it as Draco's. He leaned in to kiss the raven-haired boy and saw him make his way over to her.

"Hey Pansy, sorry I was late. You know how it is. I wasn't expecting you to still be here." he said in an untouchable elation Pansy had never experienced. She was the polar opposite of his demeanor; in her irreversible melancholy gloom she gave him a fragile smile.

Then she heard it, the cracking and breaking of her heart, keeping in beat with the inharmonic pitter patter of the rain.

The raindrop had fallen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hate it? LOVE IT?! Choose the Latter! I need FEEDBACK!!


	2. Pain Revisited

Okay well I am back!! I hope you guys will REVIEW!! I am so nervous I really want someone to read by stories! (*COUGH* *COUGH* Desperate Writing Slut.)

**Once again I have edited this to make it better but NO MAJOR changes.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was erratic, the non-stop pitter patter of the rain.

Although it was not raining in the tangible, physical sense.

No, it was raining in her mind bringing back the pain of yesterday.

This distasteful weather resided on the inside of this young woman. It seemed as though all of her emotions had been forcefully eradicated from her body and released in the form if tears as soon as she closed the door to her flat.

Again there was no argument in her mind that it would rain forever, that her depression would be everlasting.

Except right now she needed a release, maybe even more than she needed that blonde haired bastard.

She threw on a light jacket and exited her flat, she began to make her way towards Diagon Alley in search of the nearest pub.

Pansy never really liked smoking, thought of it as a distasteful favoring of the common witch or wizard in the magical world.

However she did not grimace when she found a cigarette in the pocket of her robes. In the contradicting fashion she simply muttered "_Inflamo" _and inhaled a deep shaky breath of the fag.

As stated previously, she was in dire need of a release.

Soon after she had finished her cigarette she spotted a small pub and crossed the street to enter.

While crossing the street she took notice of the many loud whispers and stares from her fellow witches and wizards.

"It was all over the _Daily Prophet_." She heard a pudgy woman stage whisper when she passed by the tall pale woman.

What was her nickname again: "Wilted Flower"? She let out a grim chuckle when she remembered that her name was in fact a type of flower, another brilliant play on words by Rita Skeeter. **Bra-**_**fucking**_**-vo**. Her satirical ponderings were quickly thwarted when she remembered the other not so "pun-ny" views they wrote pertaining towards her life. "When will she learn? Draco Malfoy has played her again and again but she continues to stay so attached to him. How about she goes and buys some anti love potion to save whatever little scraps of self- respect she hasn't invited the already TAKEN Draco Malfoy to stomp on?"

Just the thought of those hurtful words made her wrench the entrance to the pub's door with overt force. She made quick use of another cigarette she had managed to conjure up in the heat of her anger.

Her eyes skimmed around the pub. It was busy, but not as jam-packed as usual. She took a seat in the farthest corner of the pub and grabbed at the first waiter she spotted.

"Firewhiskey," she barked, she instantly made herself force tranquility ," Please." The frightened waiter shook his head and hurried away.

"Mind if I sit here?" form behind she heard from behind her, a strong, manly voice asked.

"Do as you wish." She stated in a somewhat calm, disinterested, drawl.

As soon as her solace was present it was gone just as it was placed when she noticed who she had allowed to take a seat with her.

None other than the fiery red head Ronald Weasley.

"Hello Pansy," he greeted, and then ordered a Firewhiskey as she.

He looked as bad as she felt (or maybe even as equally bad as she looked); dark circles were present underneath his eyes and he looked much too thin for a man of his height.

But she also took notice that he had lost some of his usual Weasley idiotic demeanor.

"So how have you been?" they asked each other simultaneously. They had long put aside childish house rivalries due to the frequent romancing of the houses since the Dark Lord's death.

There was no doubt that they both knew how each other have _**been**_, Ron had been in the papers **and **the WWN much more than Pansy had with his volatile and fickle love for the Golden Boy: Harry Potter.

Each were both sharing the same pain but with their love's partner.

They had heard of Harry and Draco's engagement today and didn't need to ask of it. They both witnessed their feelings of it in their eyes.

Each was **left** in the rain.

"Just _fine_," Ron replied with a hint of cynicism, "And you?"

"Dandy!" Pansy replied with a dry laugh. She unconsciously smiled at the man, slightly relieved that someone could relate to her.

Misery loves company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And of course there's some OOCness but it wouldn't be a good story if not!! I mean really…

?Hugs x Kisses?


	3. Desperation Reached

**(EDITED THIS ALSO) **

Title: Desperation Reached

Rating: Mature (I think this one's juicier than a hot link on the 4th of July!)

Listening To: A Fine Frenzy (Yeah you just got Foreshadowed!), Frou Frou, and some other depressing shiite!

And the show begins….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whiskey had taken away he senses but fragments of her memory remained.

Her words were slurred and her heart was a boulder weighing her entire being down.

She looked across from her; a handsome man with flaming read hair was facing her with a lopsided smile that strangely **refused** to meet his eyes.

As she shuffled her trembling feet, she heard an unnerving crushing sound beneath her black, high-heeled shoes.

She slowly lowered herself so she could look at what had been marred: there was a crushed shot glass directly underneath her left shoe. She instantly noticed the several other glasses that were strewn all over the pub's floor.

She looked down at the table top between her and the man; it was completely littered in an embarrassing amount of empty firewhiskey bottles.

A few of them were covered with blood red lipstick around the rim.

She looked up from the mess and towards the clock: nearly 1 AM.

The blue-eyed man looked as though he was torn between saying something or showing blind **ignorance**.

Or he was just piss faced.

His indecision was inconsequential; there was too much going on behind her to have a chance to question the redhead.

She decided to mimic the man's ignorant façade towards their looming reality.

Her memory was being thrust back into her mind as though a particularly strong memory charm was fading away; she was realizing the reason why she was in the pub, unnerved by the candor of the witches' mind.

She knew the reason of why her heart was colossal in weight and she also knew why the young man's smile was superficial.

She also knew she had to turn around.

There they were; Harry & Draco standing hand in hand by the entrance of the pub as though they were the lexicon for everlasting sunshine.

They failed to illuminate the two ghosts that were in front of them.

A severe crushing met her ears along with a low groan.

Ron had seen them.

Pansy, letting only her will power and adrenaline force her up from the table; she strode out of the pub and went in the direction of her flat.

She did this all while holding back her emotions, as though she were a spy caught in heat.

Her morose feelings were once again fully renewed, like antiques put up in an attic and brought out for show, the vulnerability and anguish had returned, she felt as though she was thrown on an island and left to die.

Her memory was completely restored, like a freshly poured shot of Firewhiskey, she remembered that she wasn't entirely alone.

She had never been alone; there was another flower, there had always been another flower: Ron Weasley.

As though an **impenetrable** force was put in front of her, she stopped so abruptly that it startled a few passerbys.

By this time she was closer to her house than the pub and knew she would have to run if she wanted to find him before it became too far away to know where he was.

As she ran down the street she compared Ron's pain to her own, she knew it was only a small magnitude compared to Ron's. Even though Ron's relationship with Harry had always been quite tumultuous and erratic they were in a serious relationship. Well up until Harry **cheated** on him with Draco.

She spotted her _marred_ equal.

He was heading towards a building that looked to be composed of flats.

She ran faster to match his long strides.

Her efforts were futile, she knew she wouldn't meet him. For his legs were much too long, and his strides much too big.

She took a shaky breath and prepared herself.

"Ronald Weasley's Home," she spoke clearly, without a hint of uncertainty.

And _crack_!

His flat smelled of chocolate and the brooding inevitableness of darker days.

She was torn between a dry laugh due to the **unhinging** irony or screaming with anguish.

She never had the chance to choose.

Sounds of soft crying in the back of the flat met her ears. The sobbing sounded like it belonged to a fallen fledgling.

Without inhibitions she followed in pursuit to the melancholy sound.

She looked to the source of the sorrow through at the doorway of a small rom: it was a crumpled up tall man clinging **desperately** to a Chuddley Cannon's blanket.

She silently swept across the bedroom and hoisted her slender body on top of the bed.

She wrapped her arms around the shaking form.

He looked up at her, his face sodden with tears, his body began to calm down from its violent tremors.

"So, how have you been," she asked, her voice mimicking the all-knowing one from the pub hours before.

She laughed a dryly with unfiltered irony. She had chosen the _first._

The redhead looked up at her blankly for a moment, he had the face of one who had misplaced his mind.

He replied with a kiss filled with all his untold emotions, he had never felt fully comfortable to express his feelings through words.

She kissed back with the same unabashed need.

The rest of the night was filled with acts of **necessity** and the frequent pleasurable moan.

It is said that during a time of death the human body naturally yearns to feel alive.

What if your soul has _died_?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yabbah Dabbah DOOH! I feel uncomfortable writing sex scenes for you! So use that imagination! And while you're at it write me a damn review! Be mean be nice I need FEEDBACK!! PLEASE! Let's kick "To Shag's" papery ass!


	4. Love Found?

Hello Hello Loves!

I am back! Sorry if I took too long! I was working on my other fanfiction and just writing other stories in general! I get an idea I have to go with it!

I am not entirely sure if this is appropriate or not but I'm dedicating this chapter to my very first alerter(and hopefully not my last!) **peterkent99**! Thank you so much for liking my story!!

Chapter: **Love Found?**

Rating: Let's just keep this bad-boy **Mature!**

Listening To: Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison (sadly no _foreshadowing_…)

Cross your damn fingers for the success of Pansy and Ron!!

**ONCE AGAIN EDITED**

And the heartbreak halts:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She awoke to long frail fingers elegantly playing with her hair.

Looking up to see Ronald Weasley, eyes shining as though he were Dumbledore himself.

A small smile crept up on her pale face.

"That feels different," she though looking into blue orbd.

For a moment they just look at each other with complete contempt.

It is as though a large weight had been lifted from their thin bodies.

She looks at the way her hair entangles with his.

As though the entwinement of red and black tells a story of **misery** and love, evening each other out an almost _harmonious_ manner. Perfect symmetry.

He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

She smiles into it and reaches up to deepen the kiss.

She can still taste the remnants of late night liquor in his mouth.

**Fire whiskey** has never tasted _so good_.

She leans up even more like a famished child drinking a goblet of water.

Feeling as though they are finding something else in their sensual embrace they kiss longer, as though the **elusive **compound they are in search of is in truth opaque yet maddening in its closeness.

But wait!

_Slam!_

They quickly composed themselves and look at the window where the noise resonated, there was a rowdy bird trying to fly into Ron's shut window.

"Pig," he identified with disgust as he muttered an opening charm for the window to let the foolish owl inside..

"I had let Harry keep Pig for awhile," he spoke while trying to calm down the excited owl, "Hoping that Hedwig could teach it how a proper owl behaves." He said the last in mock aristocracy but with a hint of sadness when he realized he had brought up his ex-lover.

She giggled tactfully trying to lighten the mood.

He managed to get a letter off of Pig's leg and read it aloud.

"_You have been invited to the engagement party of the future Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Potter, tomorrow at the Potter estate at 4 PM._"

There was a small footnote at the bottom of the letter that looked as though it had been written in haste and emergency in order to keep others from seeing it.

--"_Ron---_

_I am so sorry about everything that has happened in the past couple of years. I hope you can come on such short notice. I have something I really need to ask you._

_---Harry_"

Ron took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

She watched as the letter fell out of his hands.

He suddenly felt pathetic for beginning to hope that Harry wanted to tell him he loves him, not Draco.

As though she had read his mind, with the drop of the letter came the even stronger animosity towards Harry Potter for the way he could just use Ron as if he were a common day house elf, waiting on Harry's beck and call.

She gave Ron a firm hug and hoisted herself up from the bed.

"Chocolate frogs and cheese omelets for breakfast love?" she asked, she could never quite understand why she loved that combination of food so much. It was so odd and very much not alike.

"Y-Yeah sure, just give me a minute," he replied, quickly turning away from her and heading to the bathroom.

She started to say something to him so he could stop, but thought better of it.

After all it was impulses and emotions that always got her in trouble.

"_Impulses_," she muttered in disgust, remembering exactly what kind of conflicts impulses had gotten her into.

They had a tendency to share one common factor: **Draco Malfoy**.

Like a couple days ago, she felt like dying Draco didn't really want to celebrate her birthday with her.

She would have _lived_ if she had enjoyed, really enjoyed, spending time with the people who _really_ care about her.

She headed out to the kitchen.

She had chuckled at the mess that was in front of her, "This is _worse_ than The Dark Lord's mind."

She carefully made her way over to the fridge.

Jackpot! His fridge was in oddly kept shape.

"The life and times of the red-headed pig," Pansy murmured while looking over his many different varieties of food.

Several _Accios_, a few bewitched kitchen tools, and the occasional _Inflamo_ later, Pansy had created a full course breakfast.

Ron slowly entered the kitchen, his sullen face instantly brightened when he smelled the aroma of chocolate and eggs.

She decided not to comment on his red-rimmed eyes and raw-red looking face.

"So have you decided to go?" she questioned, quickly diverting her eyes from his.

His eyes instantly locked on the ground.

He knew exactly what he wanted to say, just as much as he knew what he was going to say.

He made a tactful choice and decided against answering the question.

Nonetheless she pretended that she heard a reply, "We should go together then," even though she had yet to receive an invitation.

She was not owled because she was not invited. It was all quite obvious and paining at the same time.

I mean there really was no possible way on this magical earth that Draco would invite someone the public refers to as his "**Wilted Flower**". He was too conceited and superficial to allow any bad media and rumors at his party.

"T-Thank You," Ron stuttered sounding like he was a trouble-making child that had been allowed a second chance.

There was a looming silence in the kitchen; it was as though the air was filled with of unanswered questions and the inevitable uncertainty of tomorrow afternoon.

After they were full they walked back to Ron's bathroom.

"Mind if I borrow some clothes of yours," asked Pansy, "Early morning hangover just doesn't smell the same anymore."

She smiled at herself, her **ghost** was finally departing.

Fragments of the old Pansy were coming back to her.

"Sure," replied Ron handing her a sweater that was long enough to be worn as a respectable dress.

"I'll apparate to your place around eight," said Ron, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

"Okay."

They side glanced at each other for a moment.

It was odd how intimate they could be one second and uncomfortable with each other the next.

Like they were _a prostitute and a stranger_.

Losing some unfamiliarity, Ron reached for her pale face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," she finally spoke, feeling a slight **burn** on her cheek.

She apparated to her home.

A strong feeling began to pull at her stomach.

She ran over to the toilet and retched strongly, once again her emotions were being _forcefully_ eradicated from her

She wiped at her mouth and grimaced in distaste.

Hangover had never left such a bittersweet taste in her mouth and mind quite like this before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VIOLA!

I have completed yet another chapter! I will hopefully have another chapter up next week!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Beauty Reinvented

Goodbye Goodbye Hoes?

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE!!

**EDITED **

**Rating: Mature (Of course!)**

**Listening To:** Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap (Perfect for this story don't you think?)

**This one is dedicated to:** Anyone who is damn wise enough to review this chapter…

Chapter: **Beauty Reinvented**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An insecure smile spread across the beautiful young woman's face.

"_Almost_ Perfect."

She peered into the long vanity mirror in search of undetectable faults on her smooth pale skin.

She spun around in front of the mirror.

Her radiant silk, strapless, dark-purple gown spread out wide as she continued to twirl in a fluid motion.

After her second full spin she abruptly stopped herself when all of her anxiety and nerves reached her stomach.

She bit on her lip to calm herself down fidgeting began to dominate her legs.

"I have to look perfect for Ron."

Insecurity instantly met anger and jealousy when thoughts of The Boy-Who-**Fucked**-Everything-Up crossed her mind.

For a moment she pondered on what Harry would wear to his impromptu soiree.

"Anything would be better than my dress."

She bit on her bottom lip again when the anger coursed through her body again; it was as natural as the blood running through her veins.

He would _always_ be better in Ron's eyes.

She picked up a tube of_ Crucio My Heart_ lipstick and painted it on her full lips, the contrast of the blood-red hue and her pale skin made an almost sickening contrast in her mind. Although she didn't even really need the lipstick, all her lip-biting made her lips as read as her new infatuation's hair.

She looked up at the clock: 4:00 PM. Ron was late, typical Weasley.

"I ALMOST FORGOT."

She muttered a curling charm on her hair transforming her long, straight tresses into glossy curls.

She let out a soft laugh. "Well at least that's _one_ thing Potter can't do."

She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, in search of a few last-minute necessities.

"**Firewhiskey** and **fags**, **firewhiskey** and **fags**."

Her two other latest obsessions.

Her hand clumsily bumped into the two drugs.

She clucked her tongue in approval.

"Found 'em."

As she carefully pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a rather large bottle of the whiskey she recalled exactly why she had even started to become so taken with those two damned things.

It was Draco Malfoy.

One thought of him made her want to rid herself of her memory. _Obliviate._

One look at him made Pansy want to chain-smoke and binge-drink.

It was ironic really, just a few days ago thoughts of the pureblood made her feign feelings of love and blind-infatuation, now, the though of Draco made her shudder in regret.

And also the need for a good strong puff of fag and long draught of the ever favorable Firewhiskey.

_Crack!_

She heard the sound just right outside of her window.

She hastily shrunk the two addictions and stuffed them inside of her strapless bra.

"No need for pride now," she spoke as she expertly re-adjusted her brassiere.

Her ears became acute as she heard loud stomping stepping on the stairs right in front of her entrance door.

"I hope this is hers," whispered a deep voice.

A shy rapping began to resonate off her door.

With a self-conscious fluff of her curls she walked over and opened the door,

As soon as the two's eyes met their breaths caught.

In unison their minds were scrambled for words to greet each other.

"**Beautiful, Pansy**," squeaked the handsome red-head," You look beautiful Pansy."

Her face instantly brightened and then fell at the compliment, almost perfect.

"Not as great as Potter will look tonight," she thought grimly.

"You look like a million galleons," she replied to the man, her eyes _failing_ to _not_ leer at him.

He was wearing an all-black outfit, a snug fitting dress pant and a just as snug dress shirt.

Without warning he pulled her into a body-searing kiss.

Her entire body felt as if it had just been ignited, as though she were dying in the tresses of Ron's hair.

After a minute she unwillingly pulled back, in desperate need of air.

They weren't in her apartment anymore.

Ron laced his arm with hers.

"Silent apparation," he whispered into her ear, "I learned it from the two red-headed devils calls Fred and George."

Pansy smiled up at him.

"**Smashing**."

The doors to the Potter estate slowly began to open for the two guests.

As they stepped into the large mansion their ears were soon met by loud muggle swing music.

And Hermione Granger.

"Ron," exclaimed the annoyingly beautiful curly brown haired woman.

She pulled Ron into an extremely friendly and long-lasting hug,

Her eyes appraised over Pansy with slight disgust, choosing to not acknowledge the other woman's presence.

"Oh Hello," he greeted as he pulled himself out of her grip, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

Hermione placed her hand firmly on top of Ron's bicep; she marveled at the feel of his muscle for a moment then opened her mouth to speak.

"I think you have ravaged my date long enough, you will do well of finding yourself **your own man**." Pansy retorted with a cold and possesive voice.

The radiance in Hermione's demeanor soon darkened, she turned around and stalked away from them.

"Yeah, kind of like how _you_ did with Draco."

Pansy could have sworn she heard Hermione mutter something on the lines when she walked away.

Ron looked over at Pansy with a guilty yet somehow relieved look on his face.

"Sorry," the couple apologized the couple in unison.

"Hermione has always been after me. Honestly, it's rather annoying really. I always tell her that I'm not interested, that I see her as a friend, nothing more. But she's only persisted more since you know everything. I guess she thought I would want her now."

Pansy shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I'm the one who should really be apologizing. I got sort of…when I saw her all over you."

Ron laughed at her, then blushed slightly at her lack of candor.

"**Jealous? Possesive?**"

Pansy nodded her head slowly as she rose herself up on the front of her heels so she could wipe off some of her lipstick she had noticed on his mouth.

Ron's blush deepened at her caring act.

After he was properly rid of the blood-red substance the duo's eyes followed the sound of a rather raucous laughter coming from across the hall.

It was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter _groping_ each other in a rather drunken fashion.

Ron rolled his eyes at the two and accio'ed a glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp.

After an hour more of fraternizing with mutual friends. Ron informed Pansy that Harry and his questions could go to _hell_ he just wanted to go somewhere with Pansy.

At hearing this a possessive smile spread across her gorgeous face.

Maybe there was hope after all.

And with a kiss they apparated to Ron's bedroom, eagerly shedding unwanted articles of clothing and the forgotten drug or two.

Ron ripped off his black trousers to reveal a rather large erection.

As Pansy's pale hands reached over to help him with his problem, there was a loud knocking at the door and crying?

"**Bloody Hell!**" Ron shouted in exasperation.

He threw on a hugely oversized pair of plaid pajama pants and hurried to the door.

Pansy got out of the bed as well and peered out of his door to see who the rude git was.

"If it's Granger, I _swear_ to Merlin!"

Ron tossed her an amused look before he opened the door.

Her hands flew up to her bosom as the door flew open.

"Harry," he muttered breathlessly as the crying raven haired boy wrapped his arm around him.

Pansy became speechless at the sight of the two, as though her mouth had been magically plastered shut.

Her body only allowed her eyes to watch and see how far the ex-lovers would go.

Harry clutched louder and even more desperately onto Ron, his sobbing becoming louder.

"I've missed you," Harry spoke through muffled sobs.

"Me and Draco got into a fight again! And I knew I could come to you because I always do! I told him that I didn't see you at the party and he got mad and hit me! I threw the party so I could ask if you still loved me! You do right? I also wanted to tell you how much I love you!" Harry's spoke the last statement with an even more unconvincing voice.

Well at least it sounded unconvincing to Pansy.

Ron slowly pulled himself out of Harry's hug and walked over to his couch, he looked to be in deep, stressful thought.

Harry followed closely by him and immediately jumped on Ron and straddled his waist; he bent down to kiss the red-head.

Ron pushed him off after he realized what Harry was doing.

"**Leave**."

Harry looked as though he had been hit in the head by a bludger.

Shrugging off the red-heads statement he jumped back on top of him in attempt to kiss the boy again.

Ron pushed him off with shocking force, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"I said _leave_!"

Harry's shocked look was replaced with a serpent-like smirk.

"Oh come off it Ron! You know you love me! Bloody hell the whole world knows you're _obsessed_ with me! You've always been a good little bitch! Sometimes you got angry but you always came back! No matter _what_. Don't you remember Ronald?! Don't start this defiant shit with me now! You stupid----"

But Harry couldn't finish his statement.

How could he when a wand was being pressed into his neck?

"Get the fuck out Potter!"

Pansy shouted from behind Harry, her eyes were dark and piercing with menace.

Harry cautiously turned his head to the side and looked at her with transparent disgust. She was clutching desperately to one of 's homemade blankets.

"Mione was right my **stupid trash** and Draco's **dumb whore** are fucking each other!"

Pansy grew irate at this and threw Ron's wand onto the floor.

Before Harry could blink he was thrown back by a strong slap across the face.

Harry brought his hand up to his burning cheek and grimaced.

You **little bitch**!"

He lunged out at Pansy until he was slammed into the wall by Ron and given the ever most unwelcoming punch in the face.

Harry reached up at his eye and could feel it beginning to swell. He looked to be on the verge of tears. The look on his face formed into something unreadable and extremely dangerous.

Without another word he backed away from the two and opened the door.

"Don't expect me to comeback to you for _pity_ shags anymore!" the dark-haired boy whispered lowly then slammed the door.

And with that said Harry Potter left the flat.

Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around Pansy's body.

Ron laughed uneasily. "That's all right; he wasn't that _great _of a shag anyways."

Pansy joined in his laughter.

"Neither was Draco."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DONE!**

Don't you just love the craziness? Personally Pansy acting like a crazy bitch is amazing. And Harry's like a psycho righttt?! FUCK YES!

**So did you love it? Hate it? WHAT?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Without Necessity

Oh my fucking god! SHE'S BAAACCCKKK!

Yeah I had like amateur block or something! But due to a very pleasant review I have been revived like a healing potion! Oh and to the poor people that have already read my past chapter **BEFORE I EDITED IT** I feel bad for you guys! It was shit! But you can definitely go check 'em out now they're much better written. Soo many dumbass mistakes.

Well anyways!

**Rated M: Because I like it that way!**

**Listening To: "Crying Out for Me" by Mario Winans. It's actually perfect for this chapter. Lol.**

**Chapter Title: Without Necessity**

**Here we go!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His hot breath ghosted over her back, slowly putting a thin sheet of warmth over her exposed body.

The lovers had chosen to hold each close instead of subjecting themselves to the primal urges of fucking.

Minds were too blurred from the past consummation, pondering whether what happened between them was out of sorrow or something more stable. Both insisted on the latter.

But then again how stable is love?

For they had engaged in far too much of the former with their tainted past partners.

Her mind flew back to scenes of yesterday night's fight, still shocked that the man wrapped around her torso would fight for her.

Something a tainted past partner would never do.

After the raven haired dumbfuck left, Ron walked over to her and placed kiss on her lips, it was oddly devoid of sexual desire and heat.

He pulled the shaken form up from the ground, leaving behind his mother's hand-knitted blanket, exposing her pale body.

Brought back to senses, he looked down at her with eyes full of hunger and uncensored lust. When the man bent down again she was fully expecting him to take her.

However, he bent down to pick up the blanket and wrap it around her nude body. He somehow managed to avoid touching her body as he draped her body.

"No fucking? This is different," she thought while following him into the kitchen, "but good different, great different, Ron different, I guess."

He then prepared a full-course meal of various comfort foods, chocolate cakes, biscuits, puddings, etc…

He laughed when he saw Pansy's eyes shine over as he was putting the finishing touches on his triple-layer chocolate cake. "I learned this all from my mum. When she's making food, that's the only time I ever truly pay attention to her." He laughed again, in a hearty, warm way.

He accio'd the food back to the living room. There they sat down on the couchand filled themselves more and more with each bite. With each bite of the sweets their faces gained more color, their cheeks rosier, their smiles brighter, and their conversation livelier.

Ron gasped dramatically. "That was you who found Snape giving Dumbeldore a blowjob!" Ron shouted, blue eyes gleaming over due to the interesting fact at hand and the intoxicatingly sugary sweet bread he was gobbling down.

Pansy shook her head furiously, chocolate milk dripping from her ruby red lips, "Mmhmm! And they didn't even STOP when I walked in Dumbeldore just told me that unless the Dark Lord was in the midst I should "make like an invisible cloak." She air quoted the phrase to make sure the redheaded boy knew she would never say such a crazy thing.

"Figures Dumbeldore to say something that can be interpreted in different ways." Ron chirped and then sucked down the remaining chocolate milk from Pansy's cup.

The two nonsensically babbled until late and then when sleep became as imminent and inevitable as their future belly aches they trudged over to Ron's bedroom to sleep off the sugar.

"Goodnight." Ron said, and then kissed the dark-haired woman on her pouty red lips.

"Let's not tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Great idea."

Right before Ron was completely asleep he managed to maneuver his way out of his tight black shit, a small groan emitted from his lips as he slipped the dress shirt off.

There were black and blue bruises all over his chest and abdomen. Right beside his belly button was the irritated initial of HP. Within seconds more and more began to appear. His chest began to compare to the scars of an untreated small pox vicitim.

She bit her lip _hard_, in an attempt to hold back her screams at the chilling sight before her. "How could he not have said anything? How did I not see this before?" she thought to herself, clutching the blanket in anger.

"Glamours and Numbing Potion," popped a small voice inside her head, "You stupid stupid girl."

Her memories came back to her like steam form a potion, she was drunk last time he was completely naked. "He's extremely strong too; he could have just ignored the pain when I touched him."

She knew, everyone knew Harry and Ron's relationships or now recently "cheatings" were a bit crazy, just like the savior but not this macabre.

She felt like a parasite had infested her mind, she would never forget this gruesome image of her new love.

Now it was morning and she knew he would wake soon.

She quickly stepped out of bed and tip-toed into his living room. Not chancing on looking at her redheaded muse.

"I need to talk to Blaise about this," she thought.

Without wasting one more breath she apparated back to her house.

Owling her best friend had never been so hard for her until today. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her because of what happened on her birthday but she needed to talk to someone. In hopes of his forgiveness and much more importantly for Ron she owled him.

_--My dearest Blaise—_

_I need to speak with you about Ron. I'm sorry about what happened on my birthday. You didn't deserve that at all._

_-- You best friend Pansy._

She sent the owl off with despair, she really didn't think she would get a response, but no doubt she received one.

_--Pansy----_

_So the rumors were true? You did bounce back quickly from Draco! Typical Pansy always needing to rely on someone. Sure I'll meet up with you to chat about the ginger. Meet me at the Town Gardens. And for once crack a smile. But I may be asking too much of you._

_-- Blaise_

When has a flower grown without rain?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think that was my most well written chapter yet? What did you think? I feel like throwing in a twist? What do you think yes or no? To twist or not to twist that is the question.


End file.
